zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
List of locations in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
There are a number of locations in the video game The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. The story takes place in the fictional kingdom of Hyrule, which is split up into six distinct provinces. In the GameCube version of the game, the widely accepted canon variation of the game, most regions are located in approximately the same place as they were found in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (for example, Lake Hylia is found in the southwest in both games, and the Gerudo Desert (Gerudo Valley in Ocarina of Time) in the west). Note: All cardinal directions are mirrored east-west in the Wii version of the game. For example, Eldin Province, which is officially in the northeast, is in the northwest in the Wii version. __TOC__ Ordona Province The Ordona Province is the southernmost and smallest province in the game, and is presided over by the Light Spirit Ordona. It contains the Ordon Village and the Ordon Woods. Ordona is not considered part of Hyrule. Shad: "Oh, no, I don't believe he's from Hyrule proper at all. No, my understanding is that he's from the small neighboring province of Ordona. This may sound horribly elitist... but people who do not know the city simply do not know fear."Rusl: "I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow... Yes, it was a task set to me by the mayor, but... would you go in my stead? You have... never been to Hyrule, right? In the kingdom of Hyrule there is a great castle, and around it is Castle Town, a community far bigger than our little village." Link's House Link's House, is, as its name implies, the house where Link lives. It is found directly outside Ordon Village, next to the Ordon Woods. The house itself is quite large, consisting of about two floors worth of space, along with a basement. Rusl leaves Link the Wooden Sword inside Link's house in a Treasure Chest early in the game, and after Link obtains the lantern, he can make his way through the dark basement to discover a Treasure Chest with a Piece of Heart inside. Ordon Ranch Ordon Ranch is the southernmost area of Hyrule, composed of a small field with many goats and a small stable. A good friend of Link, Fado is the village's main herder, though Link is actually much better. Link works at this ranch in the very beginning of the game. Ordon Village Ordon Village is Link's home town, and lies on the border of Ordon Woods. Within the village, there resides four families and their homes, as well as are a few families and their houses, plus Sera's Sundries. Link and Fado both live on the village's outskirts. After their kidnapping, the village children (Malo, Talo, Beth, and Colin) remain in Kakariko Village, despite their parents' worries. In earlier demos of Twilight Princess, Ordon Village was known as Toaru Village, lit. "Unnamed Village". The name of the village in the French version, "Toal", is based on "Toaru". Sera's Sundries The only shop in Ordon Village, Sera's Sundries is a small store that is owned and operated by Sera. It likely serves the villagers of Ordon Village, as it sells various goods like milk, though it serves children as well, as evidenced by Sera's purchase of a slingshot. Link must assist Sera's cat at one point in the game, in order to obtain a bottle of milk. If Link catches a fish near the dock, Sera's cat will snatch the fish and run back to the shop where Sera will be overjoyed at her cat's apparent skills, and give Link a bottle half-filled with milk. through the tiny Ordon Woods]] Ordon Woods There is a small forest trail that separates the Ordon Province from the rest of Hyrule. It is a dense trail named the Ordon Woods and has many trees and a small spring to the north, which is home to the Light Spirit Ordona. At the far north of the woods is a long wooden bridge that leads to the Faron Province. The path to the bridge is usually obstructed by a locked gate that villagers returning from the Faron Province lock, and is presumably used to keep out intruders. Ordon Spring Ordon Spring is the home of the Light Spirit Ordona, and one of four Spirit's Springs in Hyrule. The spring is seen several times in the beginning of the game, as Ilia washes Epona, another time when Epona is wounded and Ilia is kidnapped by King Bulbin, and again when Link is turned into a wolf. When Link is a wolf and approaches the spring, Ordona warns him a monster is approaching. A Twilight Portal then opens in the sky and a single Shadow Beast drops from it into the spring. After Link has defeated it, Ordona tells Link the story of the twilight, and encourages him to go forth back into the Faron Province. Faron Province The Faron Province is located to the south of Hyrule Field, and is presided over by the Light Spirit Faron. It consists of the Faron Woods as well as the southern part of Hyrule Field. The Sacred Grove is located deep within the Faron Woods. Faron Woods The Faron Woods cover most of Faron Province, and are a much deeper forest than the Ordon Woods. In the very core of the woods is the game's first dungeon: the Forest Temple. A large clearing in the north of the woods was covered in a poisonous fog when the Twilight Realm took over the province, and it remained after the Twilight was dispelled. This fog dissipates when exposed to Link's lantern, however. The forest is also home to Coro, who sells Lantern Oil, and his pet myna bird, Trill, who sells Red Potions and lantern oil. Forest Temple The Forest Temple is located in the northern section of Faron Woods. The inside of the temple is dimly lit and has somewhat of a jungle atmosphere. Prior to Link first entering the Forest Temple, a total of eight monkeys were captured and imprisoned by the malevolent forces residing within the temple. The mini-boss of the Forest Temple is Ook the Baboon, who throws a boomerang at Link while jumping on the pillars located in his room. Link freed and used the help of the monkeys and the Gale Boomerang found there to defeat the boss, twin Deku Babas. After defeating them, the boss Diababa emerged out of the water. At this point, Ook came to Link's aid and helped him defeat Diababa. ]] Sacred Grove The Sacred Grove is located across a gorge next to the Forest Temple. Deep within the grove lies the ruins of the Temple of Time, where the Master Sword rests. A Skull Kid roams the woods, and blocks the way to the temple until Link beats him in a game of hide and seek. Only the temple's ruins are visible on the game's map. Temple of Time The Temple of Time is in ruin in the present but can still be accessed by traveling into the past via a mystical doorway. The version of the Song of Time used as background music in the entrance area is the same sound file as was used in Ocarina of Time. The mini-boss is a Darknut. Link obtains the Dominion Rod within the temple, which allows him to take control of statues with hollow centers. Within the temple, he defeats the arachnid Armogohma in an earthy cave and recovers the third shard of the Mirror of Twilight. Eldin Province The Eldin Province is located to the east of Hyrule Field, and is presided over by the Light Spirit Eldin. It contains Kakariko Village, Death Mountain, Kakariko Gorge, as well as the eastern part of Hyrule Field, which includes the massive Bridge of Eldin. The province is named after the goddess Din. The Bridge of Eldin is also featured as a playable stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Kakariko Village Kakariko Village is a small town situated at the base of Death Mountain. A graveyard lies behind the town, and it contains the Zora Royal Family's tomb, as well as an underwater tunnel to Lake Hylia. When the Twilight Realm covered the area, many of the villagers attacked the Shadow Beasts, and were killed, leaving the town empty except for the shaman Renado, his daughter Luda, and the demolitions expert Barnes. After Link rescues the Goron patriarch Darbus from the Goron Mines, Gorons begin to set up shop in the village. The cannon to the City in the Sky located in the basement of one of the buildings. Bomb Shop One of the first shops that carries weapons, the Bomb Shop of Kakariko Village is owned and operated by Barnes the bomb-maker. When Link first enters Kakariko Village, it is covered in twilight along with the rest of the Eldin Province. While Link is tracking the Shadow Insects to clear the twilight, he must inadvertently set fire to and detonate Barnes' storage facility atop one of the cliffs behind the shop. Later, when the twilight has been cleared, Barnes is lamenting over his destroyed stock of bombs. Link can purchase a Bomb Bag from him at this point, and gain the ability to carry normal bombs. Sometime later in the game, Barnes creates a new type of bomb, the Water Bomb, which can be used underwater is necessary for to advance at several points in the game, notably gaining entry to Lakebed Temple. After obtaining a shard of the Mirror of Twilight from the Snowpeak Ruins, Barnes then stocks another new type of bomb called Bomblings. Very similar to Bombchus from earlier in the series, Bomblings run in a straight line and detonate when they hit an object or when they have run out of time. Interestingly, Link can find numerous posters in the shop stating fire is prohibited in the store. If Link takes out his lit lantern, Barnes will dump water on him through the ceiling. Barnes also operates a type of side-business in his shop where he buys back bombs for a reduced price. Elde Inn One of the most prominent features of Kakariko Village, yet also one of the most unused, the Elde Inn is the location of a few key plot advancements in the game. Link first enters the inn when he is defeating Shadow Insects, and finds several hidden inside the inn. Later in the game, the sickly Zora prince Ralis stays in the inn under the care of the kidnapped Ordona children and the shaman Renado. Eldin Spring Eldin Spring is a large spring at the entrance to Kakariko Village. It pays homage to the Light Spirit Eldin. Like the other Spirit's Springs, Link must gather the Tears of Light from Shadow Insects across the province. Notably, if Link bombs a large rock near the spring, he can access behind it, in which there is a very deep pool of water, at the bottom of which are several Rupees and a Piece of Heart. Kakariko Graveyard Like its Ocarina of Time counterpart, the Kakariko Graveyard is found behind Kakariko, and houses the tombs and grave markings of various deceased villagers and other people. Link must first visit the graveyard looking for Shadow Insects while the Eldin Province is covered twilight. Later on in the game, after successfully transporting Ilia, Telma, and the sick Prince Ralis to Kakariko Village, the deceased Queen Rutela leads Link to the graveyard, where she shows him the entrance to the Zora tomb behind the graveyard's furthest wall. It is in her that she opens her deceased husbands tomb and allows Link to take the Zora Armor. Link must visit the graveyard and Zora tomb once more when he goes in search of the monster from the Snowpeak mountains. After eliciting reaction sfrom various Zora by using Ashei's Sketch, Link goes in search of Princes Ralis, who has the Coral Earring necessary to catching the Reekfish. Link finds him by his father's tomb, and after a thorough conversation, obtains the earring from him, while instilling courage in the young prince as well. Malo Mart An uninhabited building when Link first sees it in the twilight, Malo Mart is a store founded by Malo during his time spent in Kakariko Village. It houses several key items like the Hawkeye and Hylian Shield, both of when are very useful, though not entirely necessary, to Link's adventure. Later, after Darbus has been freed from imprisonment in the Goron Mines, several Gorons along with several of the elders stay in Kakariko, and two of these Goron elders are involved in the expansion of Malo Mart. If Link pays Rupees to their cause, they are able to reconstruct the East Bridge which, as Malo claims, increases commerce through the eastern entrance to Hyrule Castle Town. Later, Malo intends to overtake Chudley's Fine Goods and Fancy Trinkets Emporium, who he claims have been price-gouging the citizens of Hyrule Castle Town. Link can initially pay 2,000 Rupees to assist them in the expansion, but can speak to the Goron elder outside the front store about helping his son who needs Hot Spring Water to be rejuvenated into business selling his own Hot Spring Water. After doing this, Link need only pay 200 Rupees for Malo Mart's conquest of Chudley's Fine Goods and Fancy Trinkets Emporium. Renado's Sanctuary Renado's Sanctuary is one of the largest landmarks of Kakariko Village. When Link first visits the Eldin Province in twilight, the few survivors of Kakariko Village are all huddled in Renado's Sanctuary to escape the grasp of the Shadow Beasts. Link must access the basement to defeat several Shadow Insects by lighting the torches around the room. Later in Link's quest, he must return to the large basement which houses an Owl Statue and the Sky Cannon so as to gain entrance to the City in the Sky. Death Mountain Death Mountain, is a large volcano located to the north of Kakariko Village. Below the enormous mountain lies the Goron Mines, where the Gorons live and work. Due to the mountain's volcanic nature, many hot springs populate the area. Spectacle Rock Goron Shop The Goron Shop is a small shop operated by a Goron near the Death Mountain hot springs. It sells several goods to Link such as Arrows, Wooden Shields, and Red Potions. Link may only purchase items from it after freeing the Goron elder Darbus from his imprisonment. Goron Mines The Goron Mines are an extensive mining operation run by the Gorons. At first, the area is heavily guarded by the Gorons, who dislike humans. After Link manages to get to the top and defeat the current Goron Elder in a sumo wrestling match, he is allowed access to the mines. The central section of the mines is mainly pits of lava crossed by bridges and mining equipment, while the outer fringes often contain pools of cold water and magnetized walls. Also in the mines are the personal rooms of three of the Goron Elders who are keeping guard over Fyrus, who was once their patriarch, Darbus, but was possessed by one of the Fused Shadows. Also in the mines is a large Goron named Dangoro who guards the heirloom Hero's Bow, and initially takes Link for a thief. Hidden Village The Hidden Village is a western-style town that was once inhabited by the protectors of the Royal Family of Hyrule. During the events of the game, however, only Impaz, a woman named after the founder of the town, her cats, a Cucco Leader, and a gang of Bulblins remain. The first thing Link must do in the village is to rid it of the Bulblin gang; then, he can speak with Impaz about his quest. When translating the Hylian language in the Hidden Village it is found that one billboard says "Welcome to Old Kakariko". Impa was the founder of Kakariko Village in Ocarina of Time, so it is likely that she is the woman that Impaz is named after. Bridge of Eldin The Bridge of Eldin is located to the North of Kakariko Village across Eldin Province. When Link first gets to the bridge he uses his bombs to blow up boulders that were in the way. Immediately after this 3 Shadow Beasts fall into the middle of the Bridge of Eldin and as they run towards Link the middle of the bridge disappears through the portal that the Shadow Beasts left behind. Later after Link gets the power to change into the wolf at any time he can find the piece of Bridge in the Gerudo Desert. Using Midna's powers Link can fix the bridge. Kakariko Gorge Kakariko Gorge is located to the West of Kakariko Village. Kakariko Gorge is a large field split in two by a gorge that stretches from Northwest to Southeast. East Bridge The East Bridge is a bridge spanning East from Hyrule Castle Town to the Eldin Province. A Goron can be found sitting on this bridge and if you dose him with a barrel of Hot Spring Water he will give you a Heart Piece and run off. Lanayru Province The Lanayru Province is located north of the Eldin Province. It is also the largest province of Hyrule. It contains Zora's River, which flows down from Zora's Domain, in the north, to Lake Hylia, where the shrine to the Light Spirit Lanayru is found. Hyrule Castle is located in the center of the province, and boasts a bustling town, Hyrule Castle Town, in front of it. over Lake Hylia]] Lake Hylia Lake Hylia is a large lake beneath a large bridge known as the Great Bridge of Hylia. The lake is situated at the end of Zora's River. At the bottom of the lake, the Lakebed Temple can be found. The lake is also home to two business partners called Fyer and Falbi. They own, between them, a giant cannon that can fire Link from Lake Hylia to higher ground around it, and also to the Gerudo Desert. If compared to Lake Hylia in Ocarina of Time, the Lake is now much deeper compared to the terrain around it and it is twice as big. Also the tree that once stood on the island in the middle of the lake is now a massive stump, and the Lakeside Laboratory is Falbi's residence. Fyer and Falbi's Watertop Land of Fantastication Great Bridge of Hylia Lanayru Spring Lakebed Temple Located at the bottom of Lake Hylia, the Lakebed Temple is a holy place to the Zora race. Link is able to enter the Lakebed Temple after he obtains the Zora Armor, which allows him to breathe underwater. The Lakebed Temple is essentially an underwater cavern that has been installed with canals feeding water from two opposite intake towers into a large central shaft. The towers can be seen outside the temple, releasing air and taking in water. The temple is also home to a variety of aquatic species, most importantly the Deku Toad and Morpheel. Upper Zora's River Connecting Lake Hylia and Zora's Domain is Zora's River, but only the upper part is accessible for Link without a boat. Here, Link can find Iza, who will allow Link to canoe down the river and play a mini-game simultaneously. A short-cut to northern Hyrule Field exists here as well. Zora's River itself splits in two once leaving Zora's Domain. One part flows south and the other flows east and turns around to face west and flows under the Bridge of Eldin before meeting up with the other branch. Part of the river actually flows underground. Hena's Fishing Hole Hena's Fishing Hole resides behind a door within Upper Zora's River, and is the only place in Twilight Princess that experiences seasonal change within the game. It is owned by Hena, who will allow Link to either fish alone, or with her as a guide. Link can also play Hena's mini-game, called Rollgoal, in order to use the frog lure. Hena has several pictures of people fishing on a wall in her Fishing Shop - these include Ocarina of Time's fisherman catching the Hylian Loach, her siblings Coro and Iza, and herself. Boat Rental Shop Zora's Domain The headwaters of Zora's River, Zora's Domain is the home of the Zora race. Initially frozen, the waters of the river must be thawed in order to refill Lake Hylia. It is the main source of water in all of Hyrule. In the water at the head of the domain there is a location Prince Ralis refers to as Mother and Child Rocks, almost definitely an allusion to the Mother and Child Islands in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. The Zora's Throne Room is located at the top of the huge waterfall and far above Zora's Domain. It is home to the Zora Royal Family and seems to be main source of all the water in Hyrule. It is much larger than the Throne Room featured in Ocarina of Time and features a deep pool-like area that can be explored using the Zora Armor and Iron Boots. Zora's Throne Room also contains a Warp Point which is needed to thaw Zora's Domain. Zora's Throne Room Zora's Throne Room is a large circular room at the top of the waterfall in Zora's Domain. When Link first gets here it is covered in ice and Link must take the giant rock from Death Mountain and bring it here to melt the ice. Later, when Link has Water Bombs he can blow up this giant rock and a Goron will be inside who will give Link a Bomb Bag. Mother-and-Child Rocks Hyrule Castle Hyrule Castle is a large castle which houses the Royal Family of Hyrule. After the defeat of Zant in the Palace of Twilight, Link ventures inside of it as the final dungeon of the game. Bulblins occupy the courtyard, the cemetery is haunted, and sections of the interior are damaged. The mini-boss is King Bulblin, who has been fought several times during the course of the game. Due to the internal structural damage, Link must use items such as the Spinner and the Double Clawshots to navigate past gaps in the floor. In the throne room, Ganondorf takes control of Zelda's body, and Link must fight her. Ganondorf then transforms into Dark Beast Ganon. Once he is defeated, Midna attempts to destroy him using the Fused Shadows. At the end of the game, it is shown that Hyrule Castle has been restored. Hyrule Castle Sewers Hyrule Castle Town Hyrule Castle Town is located in front of Hyrule Castle, and is accessible from the east, south and west. Many businesses reside there, including Telma's Bar, where Link may gather information from the group of vigilantes working to restore peace in Hyrule. Shops there are expensive, but if Link donates enough money to Malo, found in Kakariko Village, a branch of Malo Mart with cheap prices will open in Castle Town. There are multiple people walking around the town, although only a select few will interact. Interestingly, some Gorons have set up business here, two of whom can only sell hot spring water once Link delivers it from Malo Mart in Kakariko Village. Agitha's Castle Agitha's Castle is where Agitha lives. When Link brings her Golden Bugs she gives him different prizes. The first thing she gives him is the Adult Wallet. Chudley's Fine Goods and Fancy Trinkets Emporium Chudley's Fine Goods and Fancy Trinkets Emporium is a shop in Hyrule Castle Town. Link can look at different items there but cant buy anything even with the Giant's Wallet due to them being overpriced. Telma's Bar Malo Mart Desert Province Gerudo Desert The Gerudo Desert is a desert wasteland to the west of Lake Hylia (east in the Wii version) that is the home of the Arbiter's Grounds dungeon. The Cave of Ordeals can be found in the southwest of the desert, where the Great Fairy resides. Gerudo Desert is inaccessible by conventional means from the rest of Hyrule; one must either pay Fyer for a cannon trip there or use a warp portal to Gerudo Mesa. The Mirror Chamber exists on top of the Arbiter's Grounds. In the northern part of the desert lies the Arbiter's Grounds, an ancient, abandoned prison. At its base are the ruins of the Hylian fortress now overrun by Bulblins. When translated from Hylian, the maps of Hyrule calls this region the "Great Desert". Arbiter's Grounds Located in Gerudo Desert, Arbiter's Grounds includes an ancient arena housing the Mirror of Twilight. It was originally used as a prison due to its isolation to the rest of Hyrule. When viewed from a distance, Arbiter's Grounds resembles the Roman Colosseum, while on the inside it resembles Egyptian ruins. Resting in the second basement of the dungeon is a lone sword tied down by a number of ropes. Cutting the ropes awakens the mini-boss, Death Sword, who bears a resemblance to Phantom Ganon. After obtaining the Spinner by defeating Death Sword, Link found and defeated the resurrected Stallord. Arbiter's Grounds shares a similar theme to the Forest Temple from Ocarina of Time in which Link must defeat four flame-stealing Poes before he can continue his quest through the dungeon. The sages of the Hylian Royal Family originally dwelt here, protecting the Mirror of Twilight. Bulbin Camp Bulbin Camp is a camp located right in front of the Arbiter's Grounds. Link must sneak through the camp by shooting guards with arrows in order to get to the Arbiter's Grounds. Mirror Chamber The Mirror Chamber is a room located above the Arbiter's Grounds, but Link cannot gain access until after he defeats Stallord, the dungeon's boss. When Link and Midna first enter the Mirror Chamber, Link must use the Spinner to reach the top of a giant statue and raise the Mirror of Twilight from beneath the sand. Upon doing so, they find the Mirror of Twilight broken, with only a single shard remaining. Midna explains how the mirror allows people from the light world and denizens of the Twilight Realm to pass freely between both worlds. It was originally created to send the world's most evil and wicked villains to the Twilight Realm, a prison where none could escape. The five Ancient Sages appear and inform them of how Ganondorf was unable to be contained and escaped. They also learn that the mirror was broken by Zant. From this point, Link and Midna begin a new quest in order to retrieve three missing mirror shards to repair the mirror. Upon returning with the three missing shards, Link and Midna repair the mirror. Midna tells a short, but upsetting tale of how she was trying to use Link to help return her world, the Twilight Realm, to order. It was a peaceful place until Zant overthrew Midna, the Twilight Princess, and claimed the throne as his. From this point, Link begins his journey into the Twilight Realm once more. The mirror takes him to the Palace of Twilight, where Link must put an end to the evil king Zant. Cave of Ordeals Found in Gerudo Desert, the Cave of Ordeals is a large cave is made up of fifty rooms, most of which house a group of enemies. The battles get progressively harder as Link progresses through the cave. Every ten floors, Link meets a Great Fairy, who releases fairies to each of the Spirit's Springs in Hyrule. In order to progress, Link must have some specific items to overcome particular obstacles. The final prize is a bottle of Great Fairy's Tears, along with the releasement of Great Fairies to each of the Spirit's Springs, which gives Link access to more Great Fairy Tears. The Cave of Ordeals is very similar to The Wind Waker's Savage Labyrinth. Peak Province Snowpeak Snowpeak is a vast landmass of sheer ice, which is accessible only through a small tunnel in Zora's Domain. To navigate his way through the fierce blizzard, Link must transform into his wolf form to sniff out the Reekfish scent to follow a mysterious Yeti through the blizzard. Several White Wolfos can be found across the mountain, along with an Imp Poe, and a Howling Stone. Atop Snowpeak Mountain is Yeto, one of two Yetis inhabiting the mountain. Link must engage in a sort of sledding mini-game to reach the bottom of the mountain, where the Snowpeak Ruins are found. Snowpeak Top Snowpeak Top is located at the very top of Snowpeak Mountain. Link finds the Yeti here and snowboards with him down to the Snowpeak Ruins. Later Link can challenge the Yeti to a race down the mountain. If he wins then he can race Yeta for a Heart Piece. Snowpeak Ruins Snowpeak Ruins is a crumbling mansion that is the home of two friendly yetis: Yeto, and his wife, Yeta. It is possible that the mansion was abandoned and soon after inhabited by the two. Their mansion contains three floors, a small chapel, and a tower. Most rooms are covered in ice, due to the icy locale on the cliff of a high mountain and the ruined state of the building (some ceilings are collapsed). The mini-boss is a large armor-clad warrior called Darkhammer that wields an enormous Ball and Chain. The tower contains the bedroom of Yeto and Yeta. Here Link witnesses Yeta succumb to the power of the Mirror of Twilight shard and subsequently transform into the Twilit Ice Mass Blizzeta. After defeating Blizzeta, Yeto and Yeta are reunited and Link recives the second shard of the Mirror. During the ending credits, a restored Snowpeak Ruins can be seen. City in the Sky The City in the Sky, a set of floating buildings, is home to the ancient Oocca race, a group of bird-like creatures. Set high above the ground, it can only be reached by use of a giant cannon that was once hidden under Renado's home in Kakariko Village. The city is composed of four egg-shaped stone buildings connected by stone bridges to a central tower, and small gardens cover most of the roofs. Many of the floors of the city contain gaps, and Link often requires the use of the Double Clawshot to cross them. When Link reaches the city, it is being terrorized by the dragon Argorok, which also possesses the last shard of the Mirror of Twilight that Link needs. Hyrule Field Hyrule Field is a series of interconnected fields located in the Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru Provinces. Here Link is vulnerable to attack from many enemies found within the game. Also, a number of Golden Bugs and Pieces of Heart can be found in the various areas of the field. At one point, Link must escort Telma, Ilia, and Prince Ralis through Hyrule Field in order to advance at one point in the game. Grottos Dig Caverns There are numerous small underground caves found throughout Hyrule that can only be accessed using Wolf Link's digging ability. These caverns contain several enemies. Once all of the enemies have been defeated, a treasure chest usually appears. These chests normally contain Rupees, or, less frequently, Pieces of Heart. Lantern Caverns Lantern Caverns are caverns found around Hyrule that are dark enough that Link needs to use his Lantern to see the way. Two notable ones are in Lake Hylia and Kakariko Gorge. Twilight Realm ]] Early in Link's adventure, he stumbles upon the Twilight Realm, which has engulfed much of Hyrule. Initially, the Twilight Realm covers the Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru provinces, but as Link collects Tears of Light, he slowly pushes the Twilight Realm away. The Twilight Realm is the antithesis of the light world. As Link enters the Twilight Realm, he transforms into a wolf. All of the humans and animals have turned into spirits, and Link cannot interact with them. Enemies such as Bokoblins, Kargoroks and Deku Babas have been warped by the Twilight, and are just as dangerous. Sounds in the Twilight realm seem to be amplified (the player can notice this by switching Wolf Link's sense view on and off). Also, the atmosphere is vastly different from the atmosphere in the light world. The world is oversaturated with light, but feels very dark (hence, darkness and light make twilight). Additionally, small black squares float upward all around (creating an effect similar to ash from a burning building). Palace of Twilight After reassembling the Mirror of Twilight, the portal to the Twilight Realm, and the Palace of Twilight, opens in the Mirror Chamber at the Arbiter's Grounds. The palace consists of three parallel halls, with the central hall leading to the tower that contains the throne room. The central hall is at first guarded by a curtain of Shadow Crystals, which force Link into Wolf Form. Many Twili populate the front courtyard of the Palace, but they are originally in cursed forms similar in appearance to Shadow Beasts. In order to return them to normal, Link must get to the end of a side-hall, defeat an incorporeal version of Zant, and then retrieve crystalline spheres known as Sols, which Midna explains are sources of light, life, and power for the Twilight Realm. Once Link has retrieved both Sols, they empower the Master Sword with the ability to cut through the curtain that guards the main hall, allowing him to reach Zant. References *